It is beneficial to be able to communicate with sensors, actuators or other devices in wells. For example, sensor measurements can be received at a surface location, without a need to retrieve a sensor from a well. In another example, a command can be sent to a downhole device, in order to cause the device to perform a particular function. Therefore, it will be appreciated that improvements are continually needed in the art of well telemetry.